


The Olive Tree Bed

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [76]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Odyssey - Homer, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Existing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Poetry, Smut, The Odyssey - Freeform, red nose diaries, the red nose diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: Tom and Carmen exchange Christmas presents





	The Olive Tree Bed

Late on Christmas Eve, in a guest room in a house in a sleepy town on the Suffolk Coast, Carmen lay naked under a duvet. Her head propped up with one hand, she narrowed her eyes at the far end of the bed. For it was there that Tom emerged from the bedclothes, an impish grin on his handsome face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked.

“Like what?” Tom asked in reply.

“Like…” Carmen smirked. “Like we just had sex in your childhood bedroom.”

“Do you reckon it has something to do with the fact that we just had sex?”

“Ass!” Carmen threw Boh, her plush purple mouse, at Tom’s head. He caught it, then set the doll down on the nightstand.

“But this isn’t my childhood bedroom, love.” Somewhere under the duvet, he ran his naked foot along her bare thigh.

“You could have fooled me.” Carmen looked around the room, straining to see the school pictures and awards and drawings his mother had mounted on the walls and scattered on a bookcase. “And anyway, I thought you were on elf duty. Putting presents under the tree.”

“According to my sisters, I wasn’t stacking them correctly.” Tom rolled his eyes. “I was sent to the kitchen for kitchen duty.”

“So how did you end up here?”

“I kept taste testing the biscuits for Santa,” Tom confessed. “So Mum sent me up here to make sure everybody was all snuggled in their beds, whilst visions of sugar plums danced in your heads.”

“Oh, so is that what that was?” Carmen waved her hand in the air. “Sugaring my plums?”

Tom threw back his head and laughed. “Very good, Carmen.”

He ducked under the covers, crawling up her naked body. When he emerged once again, she nipped at the tip of his nose.

“Ow!” Tom pouted. “What was that for?”

“It’s fun?” She blinked.

Tom began to tickle her, his hands at her underarms, then her waist and then finally upon her hips. He left wet kisses on her neck and shoulders, growling when she nipped at him again.

“Brat!” He panted. “Just for that, you’re not getting your Christmas present.”

“Oooh!” Carmen pushed him off, then sat up. “I’ll be good.”

“I don’t know about that.” Despite sounding skeptical, Tom stretched one long, elegant arm back towards the nightstand. “You’ve been on the naughty list for so long.”

“Yeah, as if you weren’t on that list right with me.” She smiled warmly when Tom handed her a flat package, wrapped in blue paper and twine. “May I open it now?”

Tom looked at his watch. “Well, it is just after midnight, love.”

“Merry Christmas, Tom,” whispered Carmen. She waited for Tom to crawl back to her, then kissed him on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Closing his eyes, Tom leaned in and kissed her shoulder. He then turned his face, resting his cheek there while Carmen unwrapped the parcel.

He didn’t expect her to laugh, so Tom frowned when she did. “Is there something wrong? Do you not like it?”

“No, Tom.” She kissed his cheek again. “It’s perfect. Just a second.”

Carmen reached under the bed, leaning over the side as she searched for something. She came back with a package wrapped in blue and white floral paper, tied with a silky green ribbon. “Here.”

Tom untied the bow, handing it to Carmen, who promptly tied back her hair with it. She watched his hands as they made quick work of the paper.

“We got each other the same book,” Tom said.

Carmen picked up her copy. “Emily Wilson’s translation of The Odyssey.”

“I marked yours with some of my favourite passages,” said Tom, helpfully.

Carmen flipped around, finding and skimming lines of the epic poem that had been highlighted in pale blue. “Let me… ah, you marked one of my favorites.”

“Read it to me, Button?” Tom whispered.

“Okay.” Clearing her throat, Carmen began to read: _“Now you have told the story of our bed…”_ She paused, closing her eyes. “Oh Tom.”

“Hmm?” Tom, having pressed his face into the crook of her neck, began to suck upon the tender flesh.

“You’re distracting me,” she murmured.

“Setting the mood,” he whispered into her skin.

Carmen shivered when he cupped one of her breasts with his hand, gently rubbing the nipple until it was taut.

“My Tom…”

“Read, please,” he commanded, and she did.

> “Now you have told the story of our bed,  
>  the secret that no other mortal knows,  
>  _except yourself and me, and just one slave,  
>  _ _Actoris, whom my father gave to me,  
>  _ when I came here, who used to guard our room.”

She took a deep breath, tried not to whine as his touch became so torturously pleasurable, then finished the passage:

> _“You made my stubborn heart believe in you.”_

Carmen’s head fell back, her breaths becoming shallow as Tom’s kissed her harder. He marked a trail down her neck to her breasts with wet kisses, not bothering to stop though Carmen almost immediately succumbed to his attentions. Between kisses and nips, Tom worked his way back up. Still touching her and caressing her, he whispered lines from that same text. His breath was loving and also so teasing. Anything could sound like poetry coming out of Tom’s mouth. But this passage of this text that was so beloved by the two of them? It was lethal.

Tom stopped, raising his head so he could look at Carmen’s face closely in the dim light cast by the bedside lamp. He looked in her dark eyes, considered the curve of her cheeks and the bow of her lips, which were swollen from kissing. Pressing his forehead to hers, he replied, his voice rough and low:

> _“Finally, at last,  
>  _ _with joy the husband and the wife arrived  
>  _ _back in the rites of their old marriage bed.”_


End file.
